


Joke's On You, Cupcake

by iucking_fdiot



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Prank Wars, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iucking_fdiot/pseuds/iucking_fdiot
Summary: Laura gets back at Carmilla





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic constructive criticism only pleeaaseeee :)

"Hey Cutie" 

You nearly jumped out of your crappy computer chair when your roommate burst into room 307. You've been on edge since the, admittedly hot, philosophy major you've been living with discovered your fear of blood and all things gory. It had started with the 'blood in the milk container' prank and had escalated to the point where you had to thoroughly inspect the washroom before showering thanks to Carmilla's 'genius' idea to fill your shampoo bottle with a mysterious greenish-black sludge that not even Laf, your best friend, could identify.

"Hey Carm" You mumble, rather unenthusiastically. You've been working on a 10 page term paper for your journalism class for longer than was probably healthy and you feel like you're ready to drop. "Cupcake" Carmilla drawls, "You better take a break. I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion". The brunette saunters over to her own single bed and flops down. 

Wow, that was weird.

It almost sounded like she cares about you.

You hesitate, and then push yourself away from your laptop. You forget that the crappy old desk chair's wheels keep sticking and you make a quick mental note to get a new one before the chair tips over, bringing you with it. 

Great.

You groan and look up at your roommate. Instead of seeing the smirk you have come to expect when you do something embarassing, you see a hint of concern in her eyes. That's new. You roll over and start to get up. "Falling for me already, Cupcake? You glance at her and yep there it is. The famous smirk. You feel the heat rush to your face and turn away. only to trip on your own feet and fall back to the floor. The sound of Carmilla's chuckle drifts from the other side of the room. You finally get up without stumbling and mentally give yourself a pat on the back. 

"Maybe I should just prank her for once" You think to yourself as you're brushing your teeth (after checking the bathroom for any Carmilla-esque pranks or goo or really anything suspicious) . Even though your father always told you 'two wrongs don't make a right', you feel like Carmilla could use a taste of her own medicine. And it wouldn't hurt to get it on video...


End file.
